


Transmission

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [53]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 06, Bechdel Test Pass, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Character of Color, Conversations, Drabble, Interspecies, Irony, Post-Season/Series 05 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. An AU look at how Monroe gets hers. Complete.





	Transmission

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Lydia finds her hiding.

“I don’t understand.”

Kneeling, Lydia studies her. “Did you suggest it, or did you just not care that it was being done? Either way, you should have paid more attention to the blood tests. The blade wasn’t sterilised between each person. You’re lucky there haven’t been any cases of STDs or blood diseases.”

Smiling slightly, she continues, “No. Just a bunch of newly forming supernatural teenagers, and their parents and still human friends with the weapons Gerard provided. Now, they don’t feel they have any choice but to hunt you down before you harm their children.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: When I first saw the bloody knife, I was livid. Even with Monroe being an evil, discriminatory fanatic, the idea she either wasn't keeping a close eye on Nolan and the others or, worse, that she approved such measures but wasn't approaching them with anything close to the tiniest bit of common sense- 
> 
> First, ignoring the fact that people, especially kids, shouldn't be cut, a tiny, thin cut would have worked just as well. Second, the risk of HIV, STDs, blood problems, and a host of other medical issues are inherent in cutting someone with the blood of another person on the knife. Third, what if a kid had haemophilia or the like?
> 
> This is protecting humans just as well as trying to incite a war against peaceful supernatuals minding their own business is.
> 
> Then, however, I thought: Others might have been tested after Edgar, and what if someone like Lydia, who'd likely heal at a normal rate but is supernatural, was tested followed by a human? There is a possibility were-ness or other supernaturalness could be transmitted in such a way. 
> 
> The idea of a bunch of parents with weapons going, 'Yeah, I love my kid, and so, I'm going to make peace with the supernatural people around here, and I'm going to go after those hunters before they get my kid,' and their supernatural neighbours going, 'I'm not happy about the fact you were set to kill me and mine before this happened to your kid, but hey, we're all scared, I don't want to see your kid hurt, either, and so, let's get the hunters out and work on making this town a safer place for all kids, human and non, together', makes me happy.


End file.
